


Comfort

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello there, just want to say how much I love your writing; it’s amazing! I was wondering if you could write something fluffy. My older sister passed away last week and she was only sixteen. I’d love it if you could write something with Sam, Dean, or Castiel (Sam was her favourite) comforting the reader after someone close to her passed away. Thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Warnings: Loss of a loved one, fluff

Fic:

You hang up the phone, tears streaming down your face. One word resonating in your head over and over again, gone. The news had come to you while you were sitting in the bunker’s library. One second, everything was fine; the next, your world was crashing down around you. Now you had to make the long trek back to your room, trying to keep quiet so that no one would hear you cry.

You tiptoe past Dean’s room before passing Sam’s. A soft sob escapes your lips, just loud enough for Sam to hear it through his cracked door. “Y/N?” Sam asks from his bed. You pick up your pace and run to your room, slamming and locking the door behind you. You press your back to the door and slide down to the floor. You pull your knees up to your chest and wrap your arms around them before burying your face in them.

A knock sounds on your door. “Y/N?” Sam asks, “What’s wrong?” You don’t respond, instead your sobs just become louder. The doorknob wiggles, but the door doesn’t budge. “Please Y/N, let me in,” he begs, “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Gone,” you say, just loud enough for Sam to hear. It’s the only word you can seem to say. You hear Sam sit in the floor and lean against the door.

“I’m sorry. I know what it’s like to lose someone,” Sam says, “I won’t push you, but if you want someone to talk to, I’ll be right here. If you want me to leave, just tell me and I’ll go.” You stay in the same position on the floor, tears streaming down your face. Just having Sam on the other side of the door was a comfort.

After a few moments, you rise to your feet and unlock your door. You can hear the rustle of clothing as Sam rises to his feet on the other side of the door. You open the door, just wide enough for Sam to come in. He instantly wraps his arms around you and pulls you tightly against his chest. Tears fall from your cheeks and land on his shirt, creating dark spots where they fall.

Sam guides you into the room and closes the door behind you. He leads you to the bed and sits down beside you. Your fingers fist in his shirt as you press your face to his chest. Sam doesn’t say a word; he just holds you snugly against him and runs his hand through your hair and down your arm. He rocks you back and forth gently, lulling you to sleep. Your eyes grow heavy and your breathing becomes calmer.

He lifts you up and lays you down on your bed. Sam pulls away from you, but you catch his wrist. “Stay, please?” you ask. Sam nods and moves to lie beside you. He wraps his arms around you and you snuggle up against him.

“Anything you need, I’ll be here,” Sam says. 

“Thank you,” you whisper as you drift off to sleep in his arms.


End file.
